They Say There's Fireworks
by AprilShowers87
Summary: Kurt transfers back to McKinley, leaving Blaine lonely. What happenes when Kurt pays Blaine on unexpected visit on Friday night? AU before Original Songs.


**A/N: This is AU, just a random thing I thought up. **** Read and review! :D**

**I'll be writing more today, stay tuned!**

Page break.

It had been three weeks since Kurt left Dalton. Three weeks of not hearing his crazy, wonderful ideas at Warbler practice. Three weeks of not going out for non-coffee dates. Three weeks of constant worry, sadness and loneliness. We have still been in touch via text and phone, but it wasn't the same. I wasn't able to see his eyes sparkle, or his teeth's disappearing act when he smiled, or his blushes.

Ever since Kurt told me that Karofsky had moved and he would be returning to McKinley, I felt like Kurt didn't need me anymore. Now that the main reason of his fear and doubt was gone, Kurt felt safe again. Don't get me wrong- I want Kurt to feel safe. But, without Karofksy lurking about, it feels like Kurt doesn't need me to protect him anymore. Now, I'm useless.

I was in my dorm, laying on top of my bed, face down on the pillows when my phone began to buzz. It was Friday evening and I hadn't left my dorm since Warbler practice a few hours earlier. I really didn't want to check my phone as it probably was Wes trying to pull me out of my slump and go see a movie or something.

I curled into my pillows more when a light knock sounded against my door. I groaned slightly and got up from my bed slowly, making my way towards the door.

"Wes, if this is you trying to get me to go see a movie with you it's not goi-!" I said just as I opened the door. There stood Kurt. Beautiful, wonderful, amazing, perfect Kurt.

"Kurt?" I said, not believing my eyes.

Kurt turned around to look down the hall and around where he stood. "Uh, yeah. That's me." He said turning back to me and smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, sounding a bit too eager and energetic.

"I uh... I really missed you, Blaine." Kurt said, blushing and ducking his head a bit.

I reached out and tipped his face up to meet mine. "I really missed you, too."

He blushed even more and his toothless smile that I love appeared on his face. I could hardly resist leaning in and kissing that boy senseless right about now. Instead, I smiled back and pulled him into a hug. I weaved my arms around his waist and he snaked his arms up and around my neck. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and I leaned my head down to nose at his hair. Man, I've missed his intoxicating smell. I could feel Kurt's lips very close to my neck, and my heart began to flutter instantaneously. Man, what this boy does to me.

I pulled back slightly, enough to look into his eyes. "Come in," I said. "We can do some catching up!"

Kurt smiled at me and took my hand-__-and lead me into my dorm room. I clicked the door shut behind me quickly and followed after him, his hand pulling me along.

"So!" Kurt said, sitting down on my bed and pulling me down with him. "How've you been?" Kurt kept my hand in his and brought it down to sit on his knee. I sat and stared at his eyes for a moment, forgetting he had asked a question.

"Oh... Uh, pretty good... It's a lot different without you here. Speaking of which, why are you here? Not that I don't want you here, believe me, I do. It's just Dalton is a little out of your way so-" I began to ramble like an idiot, all of this spilling over quickly because of how nervous I was. I was cut off by Kurt squeezing my hand.

"I told you, I really missed you. I had nothing to do so I drove down here, in hopes that you weren't busy. Well, I texted you and called you a bunch of times but you didn't seem to answer! So, I called Wes and he said you haven't been coming out of your room for the past few hours and he would try and get a hold of you." Kurt reached over with his free hand onto my side table where my phone lay. He picked it up and brought it back to hover over his lap. "Yep. You have 4 missed calls from me, 2 from Wes, 8 text messages from me and 1 from W-" Kurt suddenly froze.

"Kurt, something wrong?" I said with concern in my voice.

"No... uhm... It's just... Well, I opened this text from Wes and uhm... Here..." He stammered out and quickly passed me the phone.

_**Hey! Lover boy! Kurt's been trying to get a hold of you, says you won't answer. He wants to come see you! HE LIKES YOU, Blaine. HE MISSES YOU. FINALLY TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM! END ALL OF THIS SEXUAL FRUSTRATION! –Wes**_

Shit. Shitshitshit. Mental note- pummel Wes later.

I looked up from my phone and into Kurt's eyes. He had a very anxious look on his face, and his blush was back again.

"Is what Wes said... True?" Kurt spoke softly, breaking me from my trance.

I searched Kurt's face for an explanation of his other feelings, but sadly I came across none. I took a deep breath, finally able to let out what I have been holding in for so long.

"Yes! It's true! Ever since the first day I laid eyes on you I knew I had to have you. I fell so fast and so hard for you but I knew that considering your current situation, you didn't need a boyfriend, you just needed someone that was there for you, so I did that. But the whole time, I wanted something more. I just love every single thing about you, your perfect hair, your glazs eyes, the way you blush so easily, the way your teeth disappear when you smile, how intoxicating your scent is, your wit, your ability to make me smile, how beautiful you are. I always have to try and be this perfect guy. I have to put on this... act for people. But with you, I don't have to try to be perfect. Because with you, everything _is_ perfect."

I ended my speech and looked over at Kurt. His mouth was slightly agape.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I know you don't feel the same way... I ju-" I began to speak again when suddenly, Kurt flew at me and was in my arms. Suddenly, his arms were once again wrapped around my neck and his face nuzzled into my neck.

"I love you, too, Blaine." He whispered into my neck.

Suddenly, I lost the ability to form coherent sentences. Hell, I'm unable to form coherent thoughts!

I wrapped my arms securely around his waist and pulled him close to me, laying my cheek on the top of his head. I absentmindedly began to rub small circles on his lower back.

"Mmmm... that feels good." Kurt whispered against my neck, sending shivers up my spine. He lifted his head and met my gaze, smiling largly. Before I knew it, he was leaning towards me and capturing my lips in a chaste, sweet kiss.

_**They say that fireworks will start to soar, but darling, there is so much more.**_

_**When our lips touch, the angels sing above, when I'm with you, there's only love.**_


End file.
